Lost
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Fred & Daphne are married & have a daughter.  They're life seems perfect, better than ever before!  But, one day something happened that would change all they're lives forever! It's a FRAPHNE story, rated T for safety.  Read & Review for more story!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I just got this idea for this story so I do hope you like it. It's very awesome, if I do say so myself, but TELL ME what yoU think, that's all I really wanna know. :)_

"Daddy!" A little voice cried as her father threw her in the air playfully then caught her in his strong arms. The little girl giggled.

"I love you daddy!" She laughed. Fred smiled at his beautiful daughter, that was an absolute mini of her mother.

"I love you more sweetie." Fred said hugging her gently.

"I love you both of you." Daphne said giving the two a kiss on they're cheeks.

"I love kisses from mommy!" The little toddler shouted with a joyful tone.

"So do I!" Fred said. Daphne giggled. A simaler giggle to the one her daughter did a few moments ago.

"I love kissing you, honey." Daphne said taking a seat on the sofa beside her husband & daughter, Lauren.

"Fred, look what I found in our room on the shelf!" Daphne said showing him a big album.

"Oh wow, it's our old "Adventure" album!" Fred said.

"What's a-a Adventure album?" Lauren asked. Her parents laughed.

"Oh it's just a little something your father & I made back when we were younger." Daphne said.

"It's got everything we ever planned on doing in our life together, & everything we've done together." Fred said, holding his daughter & showing her the front cover of the book. Daphne opened the book to a photo of her & Fred together when they were just kids.

"Remember this Freddie?" Daphne said, smiling at the picture of the two little children, one almost an exact look alike of daughter. Fred was standing beside her, he had the same big grin on his face that he still has now.

"How could I forget, when we made this book it was the first photo we added to it!" Fred said. Daphne flipped the page.

"Oh look, we've checked off almost everything on our list Freddie." Daphne said. Fred laughed.

"The list we made when we were in middle school & I admitted I liked you...in front of the entire school." Fred said. Daphne laughed.

"Yeah, that's the one, I believe we call it our, "Life List" of things to do." Daphne said. "You made it while I was away on vacation. & you never added to our book until we were married." Daphne said. Fred blushed.

"It was all a secret." Fred said. Daphne smiled then read off the list. "#1, take Daphne to my secert hide out, check. # 2, ask Daphne out, check. #3, tell Daphne I love her, check. #4, Ask Daphne to be my wife. (PLEASE say yes Daph), check! #5, have a baby & name it, Ned if it's a boy & Lauren if it's a girl, check!" Daphne read.

"Looks like you did it all daddy." Lauren said sweetly.

"Well..not yet. There's one more thing I haven't checked off yet." Fred said. Daphne turned to the next page where the list continued.

"#6, Live with my wife, Daphne, forever & always." Daphne read. Fred gently put his hands on her cheeks then turned her face to his.

"It hasn't been forever yet." He whispered softly. Daphne smiled, as happy tears gently flowed down her face.

"I love you Freddie, & I can promise you that you'll be able to check that off on your list, cause I wanna stay with you forever." Daphne said. They shared a sweet kiss. Lauren had fell asleep in her fathers arms. Daphne kissed her daughter.

"I'm the luckiest man on earth." Fred said. Daphne smiled.

"I'll carry her to bed." Fred said as he walked to his daughters bedroom. Daphne looked back at the book, then flipped through the pages, seeing pictures of the prom, wedding, birth of Lauren Daphne Jones, Fred making it on the national football team, & her becoming a stay at home mother. Every precios moment, could never be forgotten. Daphne treasured every little second with Fred & her daughter. It meant more than the world to her. Fred came back into the bedroom, Daphne dropped the album in the floor, as it slid under the sofa, un noticed. Daphne hugged him tightly.

"Good night sweetie." Fred said giving her a kiss good night.

"I love you Freddie, thanks for making my adventure come true!" Daphne said kissing him.

"No Daph, thank you for making our dream adventure come true." Fred said.

Daphne went up to they're bedroom & quckly fell fast asleep.

"Morning handsome." Daphne greeted, handing her husband his lunch & his morning cup of coffee she always made for him. She gve him a gently kiss & hug. Fred loved waking up to her wonderful smile & the smell of her perfume.

"Thanks beautiful. I love you, & you too Lauren. Have fun at ballet! Good luck sweetheart!" Fred said.

"I'm sure she'll do amazing, as she does everything else. Just like you." Daphne said to Fred.

"Alright, well. I gotta run, don't wanna be late for work." Fred said.

"Ready to go Lauren?" Daphne asked. Lauren nodded in agree, Daphne buckled her up in the car.

"Okay, off to ballet we go." Daphne said pulling out of the driveway. They parked outside the dancing studio. Daphne gave Lauren a kiss good bye.

"You'll do great hon, don't let others bring you down! I love you with all my heart & I'll be back to pick you up shortly." Daphne said as her daughter gave her a hug.

"Okay mommy, bye!" She said running off with the other girls. Daphne drove back down the rode.

"Oh man, seems like I've hit every stop light in Crystal Cove today.." Daphne complained. Finally the light turned green, as Daphne pulled out as tractor trailer came flying from the other end, where the light had just turned red. It flew into the Daphne's car. Knocking it down a hill. Daphne saw a bright light, then everything went blank.

Fred was at practice on the football felid. hard at work. The coach was beaing extra tough for the game that was coming this weekend.

"Jones! Phone call, it's for you." Someone shouted. Fred stopped what he was doing and jogged his way to the phone in the office.

"Hello, Fred Jones speaking." Fred greeted.

"Hi Mr. Jones, sir your wife Daphne was just in a car accitdent, involving a tractor trailer running her down a hill. She was flown to the hospital." A voice said, suddenly Fred's world had just been crushed, within a few short minutes everything had went to normal, to beeing completely different, that phone call you never expect to get, you got.

"I'll be right there." Fred said slamming the phone.

"Fred, what's wrong?" His friend Nick asked.

"Oh gosh Nick, it's Daphne. She's been in a car accident." Fred said in a panic, almost ready to cry. But keeping it together.

"Oh no! Fred let me know if there is anything I can do." Nick said. Fred rushed to the hospital. They led him to his wife of four short years. And best friend since childhood.

"Mr. Jones, she is in no good fix, we're expecting the worst but, hoping for the best." A doctor told him. Fred couldn't focus on a word he was say, he just ran into a hospital room to his wife.

"Oh Daphne, look at you, my poor poor Daphne, so lifeless, so weak, so white. This isn't the way it's suppose to be." Fred said crying at Daphne's bed holding her hand, with cuts & wraps on every part oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf her. Fred sobbed next to Daphne, just letting his tears land on her little fingers.

"Daph, wake up, please wake up & be okay." Fred sobbed his hed throbing with pain, he'd never cried or fell apart to bad before in his life.

"Sir, we don't expect her to wake up, we're thinking that she's taking her last few breaths with us now... it would take a miracle to keep her alive." The doctor said.

"Noo, it can't be true, this isn't happening to us!" Fred cried. "Please God, make a miracle happen with my wife, take me instead of her." Fred begged. Hours later, he sobbed & sobbed right beside her. He'd finally fallen asleep.

_TO BE CONITUED.._

_A/N: I've really enjoyed writitng this, I wanna add the next chapter SOON, SO pretty please review :) _

_(BTW all you SDMI fans (like myself, a total addict) Rumor has it that a SDMI promo will come out THIS MONTH, October! :) ) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks SO much for all the reviews! I really hope you guys like this chapter! I also want to say sorry for all the mistakes I've made/make in all my stories, I'm not the best writer. Please forgive me. **

**Anyways on to chapter two! Please Review.**

**Chapter TWO:**

Shaggy & Velma (His long time friends) had picked up Lauren, after Fred had Nick tell them what happened.

Fred woke & kissed her on her cold cheeks. It had been 18 hours since the crash. Daphne had not made a move since. Suddenly she started to moan, & moved her arm a little amount of some what.

"Daphne!" Fred said, in shock. Doctors rushed into the room.

"She's waking up." Fred said speechless. Daphne's eyes gently fluttered open. She saw so many faces staring at her.

"Oh thank goodness, your alive!" Fred said breathless. Daphne just stared as if she'd never seen a human before.

"Can you speak to us Mrs. Jones?" A docior asked. Daphne continued to do the endless stare at them.

"Honey...are you alright?" Fred asked with great concren. He gently grabbed her hand & held in his own. She took her eyes off the room full of people and put all her focus onto Fred's hand holding hers.

"Daphne?" Fred asked softly. Daphne looked up to his face. Then opened her mouth to speak.

"Why are you touching me?" She asked. "I'm so glad to see you alive Daphne!" Fred said, explaining to her.

"Daphne? Alive? What do you mean?" Daphne asked. The doctors all had a concerned look on their faces.

"Daphne...do you remember me?" Fred asked, almost heart broken to ask.

"...What are you?" Daphne asked. Fred's heart fall apart, hearing those words, those words he never expected to come from her mouth. So thankful that she was awake & alive but yet ever so heart broken to hear the words she'd just spoken.

"Just rest Mrs. Jones we're going to take good care of you." The doctor said, comforting her.

"Daphne, I'm your husband, your best friend..." Fred said, going into meltdown mode.

"Mr. Jones, please stay calm & follow us." Another doctor said, Daphne just stared at them as they drug Fred out of the room.

"Mrs. Jones do you remember anything?" The doctor asked. Daphne blinked then scanned herself, as if she was trying to solve a mystery of some sort.

"I..I don't understand..."She said so confused.

"Just relax." The doctor said. They ran some tests on her then came back to tell Fred the results.

"Mr. Jones, we've got some news for you." The doctor said. Fred raised his hed up, the doctor saw his tired weak eyes glow looking at him.

"Yes?" Fred asked.

"Daphne, has had a serious memory loss, in fact, she barely knows what life it self is.." The doctor said.

"You mean..she doesn't remember me...the birth of our daughter...the wedding...the engagment, prom, homcoming, games, our childhood talks!" Fred asked in total shock by what he'd just heard.

"No..Sir I'm so sorry." Fred just breathed heavily. He wished all this was some nightmare, that he'd soon be awaken from.

"Can I see her?" Fred asked. The doctor nodded. Fred entered the small room, to see his beautiful redhead angel, scanning the room so carefully, jumping at every little sound she heard.

"Hey." Fred greeted softly. He realized this wasn't the time or place to pour out all his emotions. He needed to be here for his wife, comfort her, talk to her, even though she'd have no clue who he was.

Daphne quickly focused her eyes onto the man she saw walking into the room.

"How are you?" Fred asked, just like he would their young toddler.

"Okay. I just.." Daphne started. Fred gazed into her ocean blue eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, don't worry it's going to be alright. We'll get through this." Fred said kissing her gently on the cheek. Yet, unlike the old Daphne's reaction wouldn've been a big smile, the new Daphne just looked at him like Fred had smacked her.

"I feel so.." Daphne tried to describe the way she felt, she lost so much memory, putting together words was harder.

"Lost." Fred sighed.

"Lost?" Daphne asked. It made Fred want to cry. The way she questioned things, it was exactly the way their little daughter, Lauren did.

"Yeah..lost it means, you don't know where you are, you feel so alone..." Fred said, that's exactly how he was feeling.

"Yes, I feel..lost." Daphne muttered.

"You aren't honey, you've always got me." Fred said sweetly.

_**A/N: Okay so I felt like making this part of the chapter based from Fred's POV. Hope you like it!**_

How was I suppose to answer that question? Who am I! Well, I'm Fred Jones...YOUR HUSBAND! All the crazy emotions were enough to kill a man. I can't seem to wrap my mind around it all, it's just happened so fast. I hadn't seen my daughter in days.

"I'm Fred, but you always called me Freddie, or scarf boy, cause see, you made me this ascot, but everyone teases me & tells me its a scarf." I said, with so much hope & prayer that she'd maybe, just maybe remember me.

"I made you that?" She asked, like she hated it or something.

"Yeah, you don't remember cause you were in a horrible car accident & lost all your memory." I explained, trying to make her understand.

"Oh my."

"Yeah, thankfully you are alive!" I told her, she looked at me and cracked a small smile. I smiled back. For that one moment, everything felt O.K. like when we were back at our little house, with our daughter, smilling, laughing & telling stories from the past, that now, she will never know.

"Your name is Daphne Ann Blake Jones, you are my beautiful wife & Lauren Daphne Jones's mother." I told her softly, trying not to rush things along. She needed to take this one step at a time.

"I married you? And we had a baby?" She asked so innocent, I still can't believe this happened to her. My poor poor wife.

"Yes you did, all those things and more!"

"What was I like?"

"Oh you were amazing, beautiful in everyway, inside & out, you were my dangerprone Daphne, you were so clumsy it was adorable! You loved to laugh more than anything in the world! Your favorite place was Crystal Cove beach, you liked a good adventure! Shopping was your best hobby! You always wanted me to admit my feelings, so I did & I asked you to marry me. Of course you said yes! We two years later had our pretty little baby girl! Who is now about three years old. You took her to ballet class, on your way back you got in the car accident." I said, barely able to finish the end.

"Really, I was all those things?" She asked, almost like she was flirting with me. I liked that feeling. It made me feel good inside.

"All those things & then some, & no you weren't all those things, you ARE all those things." I told her, she just smiled.

"Do you remember anything about me, or us, or Lauren?" I asked.

"No..I really wish I could." She said, then I saw a tear flow down her precious white face. I gently wiped the cold tear from her cheek,

"Why are you crying Daph?"

"I can't remember anything I want to be like...me!" She cried so helplessly. If I ever thought my heart was broken before, I knew it was now.

"I want to remember you, you seem so nice & how can I have a daughter! I don't even know her? It doesn't make any sense to me.." She sobbed. I scooped her up into my arms.

"No worries Daph, I'll help you remember her, & some how, some how things will get back to how they use to be. I promise." I said. She sniffled.

"I love you.." I whispered. She didn't say a word back, maybe she didn't love me? Or maybe, she doesn't even know what that means? I'm not sure who's more confused & scared here, me or my poor Daphne.

_**A/N: TBC! Please Review & tell me whatcha thought.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter three, by the way I just wanted to let all of those who read most of my stoires that I write, I WILL BE FINISHING THEM! Just so you know. I've already got this entire story wrote almost, just waiting for reviews to be published. :D Then I will not be writing any more stories until I finish the ones I've started. Give me the story that you'd like me to work on finishing first (It can't be THIS one ;) ) **

**Chapter THREE:**

Fred sat by Daphne's side the entire night & through the next day. He hadn't called to check on Lauren, or Shaggy & Velma. He'd put all his focus on his wife, comforting her, wiping her tears that she often cried, for hours. The doctors told Fred all this would make emotions overflow at times, it's too much for a humans brain to click. Fred only called his daughter & friends when Daphne had woke up. He had told them she had some memory loss, no one expected it to be this much.

"How was your lunch?" Fred asked. Daphne looked over at the tray of food they'd brought her, barely eaten off of.

"It's was ok." She sighed. Fred looked at her, she'd lost weight since the accident. Doctors tried to get her to eat, Daphne refused.

"You know, your gonna have to eat again sometime.." Fred reminded her.

"Problem is, I don't remember eating before? This is all so new to me. Why do we have to eat? I don't get it.." She said, clueless. Fred made a sad-puppy look at her.

"Cause, if we don't eat we die." Fred said. Daphne looked at him, puzzled.

"Die?" She asked. Fred was blown away, how could she have been so close to death but yet, knew nothing about it? How was he suppose to explain the word, die to his wife?

"Urm...yeah. When you die, it's kinda like you go to sleep & never wake up." Fred explained.

"That sounds nice to me." She said. Fred's mouth dropped. Now she wanted to die? He was upset by it all, all he wanted to do was fix everything. Make it all the way things use to be.

"No, no Daphne you don't want that! You want to live, happily ever after with me! And Lauren!

"But, I don't even know you!" Daphne said. Every single time she spoke those words, Fred could feel a sharp pain in his heart, as if someone was stabbing him in the chest.

"Yes, you do Daph..." He sighed. "Don't you remember one thing about me? How much I love you, our memories! Anything...?" He pleaded. Daphne just blinked at him.

"Nothing..?" Fred sighed.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly, as tears flowed from her eyes, down her face. Her caring self was still alive inside her, she felt pain for others, & would feel torn apart if she hurt someone. That made Fred feel a little bit at peace, to know some of her actions was still alive. Though seeing her so upset, ruined the peace.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, please forgive me. i-I...I'm just tired. That's all." Fred lied. He wiped the tears off her soft cold skin. Daphne didn't know what it was,, but, when Fred comforted her it felt so nice. She had this special different feeling inside her heart. She payed little attention to it though. Since after all, she wasn't sure what that feeling was.

"Um Fred?" She aske _YES she remembers my name! I told her last night but, hey! She remembers...ahh I love the way it sounds. _Fred thought.

"Yes Daph?"

"Where is...this daughter your always talking about?" She asked.

"She's with our friends, Shaggy & Velma, we use to solve mysteries with them a while back, before we got married. Then we started working full time jobs & then our beautiful baby girl came along." Fred said, making Daphne crack a small grin.

"I must be the worst mother on earth...I don't even know what she looks like!" Daphne said.

"Oh no honey, your the best mom on earth! Lauren just loves you to death, you two are like twins! And if you wanna know what she looks like take a look in tha mirror. She's your look alike!" Fred said.

"What do I look like?" She asked. If Fred ever had any doubt that all this was unreal there was no doubt now! If Daphne didn't know what she looked like there MUST be something wrong here.

"Oh gosh, I'll tell you what you look like until I can find a mirrior somewhere..." Fred started. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life, you've got ocean blue eyes, & red hair, that's most times curled. Plum pink lips, & ever so fragile, fingers. That I tease & call butterfingers." Fred said.

"Do you like the way I look?" She asked. Fred thought that might have been the funniest question she'd asked yet.

"Of course I do! I think you look like an angel on earth Daphne.." He said.

"Really?" She asked. With the biggest smile she'd had since she woke.

"Really." She said. Daphne felt her face burn, as the blush took over. Fred smiled. It was just like when they were small kids & he told her he thought she was pretty. Her face was the exact same. It was adorable the way all her childhood actions were coming back. Fred still had a little light of hope in his heart that somehow his wife woulf return fully to him.

"Freddie." She started. Fred noticed that she'd called him by his nickname, the name only she was allowed to use on him.

"Yes?"

"I want to meet Lauren." She said. Fred didn't know if it was such a good idea for Lauren to see her mom at the moment. Lauren remembers a full of life mother, how gave kisses, hugs & never ending giggles to her. Lauren would be broken into a million peices to see her mother lying so still in a bed, so lifeless, clueless & weak.

"Umm I don't know, she might be taking her nap." Fred said, trying to brush off the subject of thier daughter coming.

"Please." She begged with her puppy eyes glittering.

"I just.."

"Freddie, I would feel better meeting her." Daphne asked, almost crying.

"Alright, I'll go get her." Fred said getting up from the hard hospital chair where he'd slept for three nights. He gave her a gentle soft kiss on the cheek then a small gentle hug.

"I love you." He whispered. Again, she never replied to that. Fred hurt so much inside. He missed when she'd rapidly throw her arms around him & giggle, then say "I love you more!" That had became a little game through out the years in their relationship, until they'd finally agree that they're love for one another would always be =.

The little white car pulled into the drive way of Shaggy & Velma's house. Fred jogged up to the steps trying not to get soaked in the down pouring rain shower & thunder storms they were having in small town Crystal Cove. He rang the door bell. The door opened wide. As Fred was greeted with warm welcoming hugs. Nothing like Daphne's use to be, but still it meant something to him.

"Like hey buddy!" Shaggy said. "How is she?" Velma asked.

"Worse than doctors thought at first." Fred said removing his coat & taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh no!" Velma said.

"The doctors ran some tests, they found out she's had a permint memory loss, she doesn't know me, or anything about life alone." Fred said. Velma buried her head into Shaggy's chest. Shaggy tried comforting her by rubbing her back gently while he listened to Fred explain.

"I've told her that we're married & have a daughter, it's taking a while to sink in. I had to explain marraige & children to her, she didn't have a clue about what those important things meant. Doctors said it's a miracle she's alive & can speak. They thought she'd surely die." Fred said, feeling the knot in his throat when he swallowed.

"Like man, we're so sorry." Shaggy said. "Why'd you come here?" Shaggy asked.

"She begged me to bring Lauren. I don't know if it's a good idea or not but we'll have to face this sooner or later." Fred said.

"Right. She's upstairs playing with Leo." Shaggy said.

"I'm going to go back to Daphne then once she's back home, I'll come & get Lauren." Fred said, as he'd just changed his plan.

"Okay man, whatever you need to do is good," Shaggy said, as Velma lifted her face to look at Fred. Her tear stained face with a big frown on it.

"So there just going to let her come home now! Why can't they fix this! What are doctors for if they can't bring my friend back!" Velma said. Velma never took horrible things, very well, she most times lost most her common sense during them. To be so smart it was so strange to see her like this.

"Like, Velma theres nothing anyone can do about it." Shaggy said.

"At least she's alive." Fred reminded her. Even though inside his heart he was screaming the same thoughts Velma just bursted out.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to head upstairs & say hi to Lauren." Fred said.

"Sure, buddy, take your time. Tell Leo to come down here. I'll pop in a movie." Shaggy said.

Fred heard the laughter of the small children behinde the door. Complete music to his hears, to hear one of his loved ones laugh with such joy filled in her heart. She was too young to understand anything that had happened. Expect that she missed her parents deeply according to what Shaggy had told Fred. She'd cry most nights to get a kiss & hug from her parents that weren't there.

Fred opened the door & peeked inside. Seeing the two kids coloring.

"Lauren?" Fred said. The little curly red-head looked up to the voice that called her name, a big smile lit up on her face as she dropped the crayons & ran to her dad.

"Daddy!" She screamed jumping into Fred's arms, opened wide.

"How's my butterfly?" Fred asked. As her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you!" She said.

"I know darling...I've missed you too." He said, the toucj from his cheerful little daughter made him feel warm inside & gave him a comfort he hadn't had in such a long time. It was simlar to the comforting feeling Daphne use to could bring him when troubles hit hard in his life.

"Where's mommy?" She asked innocently.

"Um Leo your dad wanted you down stairs." Fred said ignoring his daughters question. Leo threw his coloring sheets all over the floor & ran down the stairs.

"Lauren, mommy had to go away for a few days. She had to go to the doctors." Fred said, trying to explain things to his young little girl.

"Oh no, is she sick?" Lauren asked smartly, knowing she goes to the doctors when she isn't feeling well.

"Well, no. I mean, yes but, mommy isn't going to..." Fred stopped & took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears back. "she's not going to get better Lauren." Fred said. His daughter looked at him with her dazziling eyes, with little tears in them.

"Oh no..." The little girl cried.

"But, she's not that sick. Don't worry. She's coming home maybe tomorrow, but, mommy doesn't remember much. So she might act a little...silly." Fred said. Making his daughter giggle a little.

"Mommy's always silly!" Lauren laughed. _If only she knew what I meant..._ Fred thought.

"Well what I mean is, mommy is going to be really tired & really different acting.." Fred said. Explaining this to his daughter might have been one of the hardest things.

"Oh." Lauren said, she was a very smart child for her age. Daphne did a lot of reading & learnign with her ever since she could speak. Daphne even thought about homeschooling Lauren.

"I..I miss mommys hugs & kisses." Lauren said as she began to cry. Fred scooped his daughter up into his arms & held her so close to him. Fred couldn't fight the tears any longer. As the two of them sat thin the playroom floor of Shaggy's house.

Fred cried with his little daughter in his arms.

"It's okay butterfly." He whispered to her, butterfly was Laurens nickname. She always was fluttering around happily with out a care in the world, Fred gave her the nickname. Fred poured out all his tears with his daughter.

Fred had lost track of the time. As three hours past. Lauren had fallen peacefully asleep in her fathers arms. She was having sweet dream, feeling so safe in her daddy's arms. Shaggy opened the door to see the two againest the wall, Lauren in Fred's arms & Fred with his head looking down to her. Shaggy walked over to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Fred looked up at Shaggy, Shaggy saw no tears. No one ever had from Fred, only Daphne & now his daughter. Fred never wanted to look weak in front of anyone.

"Like man, sorry, I'll put Lauren in her bed. The hospital just called. Daphne's having another meltdown they said. You better do quick." Shaggy said . Fred gave Lauren one last kiss goodbye before getting into his car hurrying to the hospital.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hope you are liking this story. It's one of the sadest I've ever wrote I think. :'( Tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter four, I'm trying to upload this story for those amazing people who are reading this. :) You guys rock! I'm finishing the finale chapter today so review to find out what happens :D Ooohh yeah.**

**Chapter FOUR:**

Fred rushed into the hospital, swinging opened the double doors. he ran up the steps to the room where Daphne was crying.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked the tear stained face red head.

"I-I..I missed you." She whimpered, Fred felt a warm cozy feeling inside his heart, like the old Daphne he use to know, would miss miss him dearly. They hadn't been apart for longer than a day since they were married, & that's the way the couple liked it. Both felt very lost & lonely with out the other.

"You did?" Fred asked, with out thinking. He was so suprised at her reaction. Daphne nodded.

"Yeah, no one was here & then you never came back I thought you were going to leave me here all alone forever." She cried. Her cry weak but so much like the cry he'd just heard from they're little daughter. So helpless & lost.

Fred ran to her bed side then gently hugged his wife. "Daphne, I'm never going to leave you. Not ever, you never have to worry about that, okay?" Daphne nodded. "I didn't bring Lauren cause she was getting ready to go to bed. You can see her tomorrow." Fred said with one arm around her.

"Why tomorrow?" Daphne asked.

"Tomorrow, I was told, you may be able to leave this icky hospital & come back to our warm cozy comfortable home."

"Oh, where do we live?"

"I few minutes away from here, it's not far. But not that you'd care, you loved car rides!" Fred said, having flashbacks of her & him taking drives on the endless roads of Crystal Cove together. Daphne rested her head on his strong shoulder & drifted off to sleep. Fred fell asleeping beside her sitting up.

_"Oh I'm so sorry." said a pre-teen red head when she ran right into a blond boy close to the same age as her, only older. _

_"Hey no problem we all make..." The blond started before he caught a glimps of the beautiful young girl, red hair,dazzling blue eyes that could light up the world. "..mistakes.." The blonde manged to say. _

_"I make a many of those to be exact." The red head said. The blond just stared at her while she organized her papers & books that had falled a moment ago. Inside the blonds mind he was thinking "C'mon silly guy, say something! Or are you just going to let her getaway that easily? SAY SOMETHING!" He thought._

_"I'm Daphne Blake, it's nice to meet you. She said holding her books close to her as she looked up to the boy still staring at her. _

_"I'm Fred Jones." Is all the boy manged to say. He said it so fast and clear, making the red head giggle. _

_"I better get going now, bye bye." Daphne said waving and turning to leave. 13 year old Fred jumped out of his daze then woke up to reality. _

_"WAIT!...Let's hang out sometime!"He shouted as everyone in the school turned to him. _

_"Why?" Another child from the hall asked, teasing Fred._

_"Cause I like her!" He shouted. Then felt the burn on his cheeks. As everyone in the hall laughed. Daphne blushed a little but had a big grin. _

_"I'd love to Fred! " Daphne said walking back to him. She took his hand & raised his head that was hanging from shame. "They're just jealous, don't pay any attention to them." She said. guiding him out the door for the school, the kids all stared as they walked away._

_"Here's my number, just call when you want to hang out." Daphne said. Sliping a note into his hands. She smiled brightly._

_"Thanks Daphne.." Fred said. _

_"By the way, I think what you did back there, was brave. It takes a strong guys to admit his feelings like that." Daphne said waving good bye then skipping back into school._

_"Wow...I think I'm in love..." Fred said to himself still sitting outside the school._

"In love..." Fred mumbled in his sleep. As he had slid down in the seat beside Daphne's bed. Daphne sit on the side of her hospital bed, watching Fred's every move while in his sleep.

"In love? Really?" She giggled with excitment, as if she'd never known he'd married her. She leaned over to his ear & playfully whispered.

"Who are you in love with?" She whispreed softly.

"Daphne Blake." He said. Dapphne giggled. _Jeepers he loves me! He really loves me. I get this nice feeling when he says that. _Daphne thought to herself in her clueless head. Then Daphne leaned in even closer & whispered into his ear.

"I'm...in love with you too Freddie." She whispered. Daphne hadn't had felt this happiness before. She had such a joy & peace in her heart. Sleeping near him & his sweet words made her feel much better. She stood up as she laughed, when she ran into the table & the glass vace, holding her flowers she'd gotten from Fred dropped on the floor breaking into a million peices. Fred jumped up from the sound of the vace hitting the tile flooring.

"Daphne!" Fred shouted. Daphne was stepping on the glass. A nurse ran in with a broom.

"Whoopsie.." Daphne said looking down to the broken vace, so innocent looking holding onto Fred's ascot tightly.

"Ouchie!" Daphne cried as she stepped on a sharp peice of glass. Fred scooped her up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Daphne lifted her foot in the air, Fred saw the bloody foot.

" I cut myself." She whimpered holding back tears. A nurse rushed in with a band-aid.

"Here we go Daph, all better." Fred said wraping her foot up. Daphne loved the way he cared so much. She really had no clue how romance felt ever since the crash but if it felt like this, she loved it.

"What were you doing out of your bed Daphne?" Fred asked, taking a seat on the bedside.

"Well I was watching you sleep..." She said. Fred smiled then looked at her.

"Why were you doing that?"He asked. Daphne held a flower that had came from the vace.

"You were talking in your sleep, you were so cute. I found out a little secert.." She said playing with the flower. Fred blushed a little, this felt so much like the old Daphne.

"Oh really?" Fred said, since they were married, he had no secrets, he shared everything with her.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you were in love with me?" She asked. Fred slid closer to her.

"OF course I did Daphne, I always have been." He guessed she's heard him talking about his dream, he dreamt about the day he & Daphne had met. After the dream he remembered someone asking who he was in love with. He didn't realize it was the REAL Daphne asking him.

"Really?" Daphne said smiling brightly. Fred laughed.

"Yes Daphne, I was in love with you so much I married you!"

"That's why you get married, cause you love somone?" Fred nodded. "'You love me! You really love me!" She cheered happily.

Fred suddenly remembered her saying "I'm in love with you too."

"Daphne?"

"Yes Fred?"

Getting ready to ask her if what she said was true, he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Ready to go home."

"Oh yes."

**TBC**

**So that's all for this chapter, I've already got the next one written, review if you want it :D I'm sorry this story isn't very good. :( **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Fred slipped Daphne's flats on her dainty feet. Hand & hand, he helpedher walk to the car, now the only car the family had. Daphne's car was sent to the trash after the crash. Daphne gazed out the window, whatching everything going on around her, it all seemed so new & fresh to her. Life outside the walls of the hospital wasn't bad at all, she thought.

"And here we are. Back home." Fred said, as the car came to a complete stop.

"It's so pretty!" Daphne said with her hands folded together happily.

"Well it should be, you planted all those flowers & this time of the year you like to start decorating for the holidays & you already had." Fred said, opening her car door helping her out.

"Brrr, it's c-cold!" Daphne said shivering as snow gently came falling down in the cold winters air.

"C'mon, lets get you inside with some nice hot cocoa by the fire." The blond said guiding his wife into the house.

"What is this?" Daphne asked as a snow landed on her nose. Fred grinned as Daphne giggled.

"That's snow. It comes when it gets really cold this time of year." Fred said. Daphne smiled.

"It's so beautiful!" Daphne said admiring the snow flakes falling from the sky.

"Just like you." Fred said. Daphne felt a warm feeling burn her cold cheeks, as she blushed from Fred's comment.

"Why is there a tree in our house!" Daphne asked.

"It's our Christmas tree honey, isn't it great? We decorated it together a week before the accident, all three of us went & picked it out." Fred said, suddenly a sadness slipped inside his heart. The memories that meant so much to him, she'd never remember.

"It is very nice." Daphne said, sitting on the sofa before hearing a knock on the door.

"That must be Lauren." Fred said, taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure he was prepared for this moment or not, seeing his daughter meeting her entirely different mother than she'd ever known before.

"Lauren? I'm finally going to meet my daughter!" Daphne said then jumped up & tugged tightly on his shirt. "Help me Fred, I don't want to mess up. Make sure I'm just like that mom she use to know." Daphne said, innocently. Fred wanted to fall fast asleep & just forget about it all, he loved them both so much, but why did this have to happen? Why does it have to be so dang hard?

Fred opened the door, before he had a chance to see who was there a little red head jumped into his arms happily.

"Daddy!" She shouted. Daphne stood far back from the others, she seemed so scared of it all.

"Lauren!" Fred replied hugging her tightly. Lauren faced towards Daphne, seeing her mother on the sofa alone.

"Mommy?" Lauren shouted suprised sounding. Daphne smiled. She couldn't believe what a beautiful little girl she was. Red hair, with a little pink bow in the back. A pink fuzzy warm winter coat, with matching shoes to go along with it, it was one of the many outfits her mother had bought her.

Fred held his daughter close to his face. "Now honey remember what we talked about the other night, mommy is weak okay & she doesn't remember a lot." Fred said, trying to make sense of this to his toddler. Lauren nodded then slid down her father & ran to her mother.

"Mommy!" Lauren shouted running fast as her little feet could carry her. Daphne opened her arms wide for the little toddler.

"Hi Lauren!" She said hugging her gently. Lauren looked into her mothers eyes.

"I've missed you!" Lauren said. Daphne felt tears flowing from her eyes.

"Well no more missing me now, I'm here to stay.." Daphne said, she wanted so bad to be able to tell her daughter she missed her too, but, couldn't cause she didn't remember her at all.

Daphne held her daughter close as she drifted off to sleep. Fred went to tell Shaggy thanks for dropping Lauren off, they'd come back later to visit Daphne. Fred wanted this special moment alone. Fred walked in to see Daphne holding the small child, she had the biggest smile Fred had seen her have in a long time.

"How are my two favorite people?" Fred asked, entering the living room, with the lit Christmas tree & fire flaming in the fire place. He was so glad to see things going much better than expected.

"She looks like you when she's asleep." Daphne said, ignoring Fred's question completely, as she was in a daze, gazing at her beautiful daughter sound asleep warm in safe in the arms of her mother. Fred smiled.

"You think so?" Fred asked.

"Mhm, exactly like you!"

"How would someone know that?" Fred teased. Daphne giggled.

"When I watched you sleeping in the hospital this is exactly what you looked like! So happy & at peace with the world. It's adorable.." Daphne said. Fred loved this moment more than he would ever be able to explain, she was exactly the way she was before the crash, for those few minutes.

"Well if you ask me, your pretty cute in your sleep to." Fred said winking at her. Daphne giggled.

"We need to go Christmas shopping." Fred said.

"What does Lauren like?" Daphne asked, something the old Daphne knew the moment Lauren was born.

"Toys, ballet things, cloths, shoes, hair things. All those things you love." Fred said,

"I liked toys & ballet?" Daphne asked laughing. Fred laughed.

"Well no, you put Lauren in ballet so that she wouldn't be clumsy.." Fred said.

"Who's clumsy?" Daphne asked.

"Hmm judging from earlier in the hospital...it'd be my dangerprone Daphne that's clumsy.." Fred said. Daphne blushed.

"Sorry about that..." Daphne said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, that whoopsie was priceless."


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALE chapter is right here, will it end good or bad, no one knows, well I do cause I wrote it..& YOU will cause you can now read it! :D Go ahead!**

**Chapter SIX:**

Fred carried they're daughter to her bedroom to rest for the night. Shortly after the two of them were alone again.

"I miss her." Daphne sighed while sitting on the sofa where she'd been seated for the past few hours.

"Miss who, honey?" Fred said bringing a tray of cookies in the living room setting them on coffee table.

"Lauren." Daphne said, a sad look crossed her face.

"Hey, no worries Daph, she's only upstairs, & guess what your her mom so you can spend all the time you want with her!" Fred said, comforting the red read.

Weeks went by, full of doctor check ups & lessons for Daphne. Fred showed her old mystery tapes & home recordings, but nothing ever brought a drop of memory back to his wife. She suffered a lot, trying to recover from all that had happened. Lauren noticed her mother was never the same as she had been before the crash. Fred was weak, keeping up with life, making the best of everything with a full time job as a father & football player. Caring for his wife also, she needed much attention. Shaggy & Velma came over countless times, giving Fred & the family a helping hand at things. Fred didn't know if he could've gotten through it all with out the Rogers.

A cold, snowy night on December 24th at the Jones house, laughter filled the house from the small children, a strong, but delightful, smell flowed through the house from the oven with fresh baked ginger bread cookies, Shaggy had just made for the family & friends.

"Can we open presents now! Begged five year old Leo to his mother.

"Leo, we have to wait." Velma told her tall skinny son, how was a mini of his father, Shaggy minus the dark brown hair & glasses.

"No fair!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"C'mon Leo! Let's play!" The littler red head toddler comanded. Leo ran with a smile on his face to the little girl.

"They're so adorable, aren't they Daphne?" Velma asked her best friend, who was sitting on the love-seat alone, beside the lit Christmas tree, filled with gifts below.

"They sure are." Daphne agreed. Christmas season felt nice to Daphne, but nothing totally made any sense.

"Who wants cookies!" Shaggy shouted from the kitchen entering the living room.

"Me!" The two children shouted with joy. Velma & Daphne laughed.

"Brr, gosh it's below zero out there tonight gang!" Fred shivered, covered in snow.

"Fred, come get warm next to the fire, & have some cookies." Daphne said. Fred was too cold to refuse the offer, he took off his coat & shoes then sit beside his wife.

"What were doing out there for so long anyways Fred?" Shaggy asked handing him a freshly baked cookie. Fred shivered as Daphne wrapped a blanket around him.

"I was shovling the drive-way. In case any emergencies, we would have a way out." Fred said. He was always thinking ahead about those things, not ever wanting to take a risk of something going wrong.

"Like dude, thanks cause me & Velma gotta scram, it's Leo's bed time." Shaggy said. Leo dropped his toys, hearing his father.

"No! I don't want to go home!" He shouted.

"Like buddy, we gotta get home before Santa gets there! If your not in bed he'll skip our house!" Shaggy told his son.

"What are we waiting for? C'mon mom!" Leo shouted tugging his father towards the front door.

"Have a merry Christmas guys! Thanks for letting us over!" Velma said following behinde the two.

"No problem! Thanks for coming, merry Christmas!" Fred said waving good bye.

"You, know. Uncle Shaggy's right! It's time for bed." Fred said, scooping up his daughter in his arms. "Don't want Stanta to skip our house cause he spots you up out of bed."

"Night mommy!" Lauren shouted cheerfully.

"Good night." Daphne said with a warm smile across her face.

"Ready for bed hon?" Fred asked jogging done the stairs.

"Mhm." Daphne said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We've got a big day ahead of us." Fred said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah.." Daphne sighed.

"What's a matter?" Fred asked, seeing a sad look on her face.

"It's just...I don't know. I wish everything was the way it use to be. I can't remember anything or any of you. This Christmas stuff seems great but it's all so new, I just don't get it...I feel so lost Fred." Daphne said, tearing up. Fred looked into her beautiful face.

"We're going to have a great day tomorrow Daph, don't you worry your pretty little head off, okay?" Fred said. Daphne nodded.

"I'm going to bed now, are you?" Daphne asked.

"Nah, I'll go in a few minutes, go ahead get some rest sweetie." Fred said as she walked up to they're bedroom. Fred walked into the living room & sit in a seat next to the fireplace, which had a fire lighting up the room, along with the Christmas tree. All the lights were off in the house, only the tree & fire lit up the room. Fred felt at peace when he was alone like this. He glanced up at the angel that was shining her candle on the tree.

"If I could have one Christmas gift it would be...to have my old Daphne back...please.." Fred whispered. "I need her now more than ever, we're so uncomfortable...she's a totally different person...I miss my wife, best friend...my Daphne"

After he sat there for hours he had went to bed.

"It's Christmas!" A little voice shout happily, busting through the door of her parents bed room.

"It is?" Fred teased, getting out of bed.

"What?" Daphne asked. "Why must we get up this early?" Daphne wined, something the old Daphne never did, especially on Christmas.

"It's Christmas mommy!" Lauren shouted, Fred laughed & nodded.

"C'mon let's go see what Santa brought you!" Fred said following his daughter out of the bed room.

With the small family of three all warm together in the living room, with snow gracefully falling outside the window.

"Go for it Lauren!" Fred said winking at his daughter.

"Wait! No I gots a present for mommy!" Lauren said, Both looked suprised as the little red head in her pj's pulled a present from out under the tree, it was wrapped in her blanket.

"Why you shouldn't have Lauren." Daphne said holding the gift.

"Open it mommy!" She shouted. Daphne & her husband took a seat on the sofa. As she carefully opened the gift.

She unwrapped it to her suprise seen a little scarpbook that was titled, "Thing To Do". Daphne gasped as she froze. Fred put his arm around her.

"Are you okay Daph?" He asked. "That was our..."

"Our scrapbook of things we wanted to do together..." Daphne finished.

"What?" Fred gasped while holding his daughter close in his arms.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"You remember! Daphne you remember!" He shouted hugging her tightly.

"I do Freddie, I remember the day we met all the way to the day I gave birth to our beautiful baby Lauren!" She cried with tears flowing.

"Daphne I've missed you so much!" Fred cried." Lauren this was the best present in the world!"

"Thank you baby girl, I love you so much!" Daphne giggled hugging her daughter.

"I love you too mommy!" Lauren said.

The happy family unwrapped the gifts & had a very, merry Christmas.

**THE END :)**

**I hope you liked this story, I am now working on a extra special HALLOWEEN story that I will publish sometime soon. :) Please review & tell me what you think. If you like mystery, romance & haunting then the next story I'm writing you will love. Thanks for reading!**

**-DangerproneK**


End file.
